Hero Factory: The Biosteel Chronicles
Synopsis The tale of an elite team of heroes, led by Samuel Swamper, and created out of an organic material that acts much like different types of metals known as Biosteel, and their quest to keep the secret of its source safe from the villian Rogue and his cronies, who live in the scrapyard on the other side of the planet that Biosteel is harvested from. Chapter 1 "Nothing came up on the radar. We got played." "I should have known!" The two strong, but not so smart robots were intently staring at the radar on their ship, looking for further directions on where to drop off the contraband they were carrying. "Now we're stuck here with illegal neuclear waste! What will we do? He said we'd get more instructions when we reached the coordinates." Suddenly, a dark, twisted voice buzzed over on their raido. "I did say that, and I always keep my word. Not that you two would think of it, but I had to make sure that the Factory didn't follow you. Now, go 13 parsecs toward the Nekron sector." The robots were dumbfounded. "But, that's restricted space! If we're found in there, with what we're carrying no less..." "Don't give me your excuses! I need that stuff. Just get here! You've already broken the law just carrying it. Restricted space should be nothing! And anyway, it wouldn't do you any good to go against me. I took the liberty of inserting a little... insurance in your pay. One wrong move and there will be an explosion that will rock Makuro himself!" The pair manuvered their freighter into the requested area as fast as possible. A small planet, half the color of dirty metal, and half green lay before them. "Now, jetteson the payload from your ship, and it must land exactly where I specify." The two smugglers did as they were asked. "Thank you. See you again-when I die! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" With that, the smuggling ship exploded. Samuel Swamper pulled out a pair of Electro-Binoculars. He followed the path of a strange comet. It's probably nothing more than a piece of shrapnel from the explosion earlier, he thought.'' Well, I better keep watching to make sure it lands on the other side of the planet.'' The comet arced down, and landed right in a lagoon full of the raw materials of Biosteel. Great. Swamper thought. Now I gotta send out a science crew to check it out. That'll take all day. "Those fools! I should never have trusted them as much as I did. Corrupter, get over here!" The robot, twisted and evil, running on all fours, loped up to the shadows that hid his master. "Yessss?" he hissed. "The two fools we got to transport our payload flubbed the whole thing. I need you to recover it from the swamp. Do you understand?" His master had a commanding tone in his voice, but Corrupter still hadn't learned that he couldn't talk back to him. "But, but, thatssss Factory turf! I'd be caught before I took two sssssteps!" "That's why I'm sending you! With your core, you can beat any Hero that gets too close for comfort! Now get out of here, before I do to you what I did to the fools that flubbed their mission!" Corrupter slinked away as fast as he could. He didn't want to risk angering his master further. End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 *Crash* ''Zakk easily parried the huge creature's blade. Back-flipping away, he landed and aimed his sword point carefully but quickly. ''*ZZZZZZAKKKKKKK*! "ZAKK! Listen to me when I talk to you!" Zakk turned, and saw Swamper in the entrance of the training sphere. "Oh, hey Sam. Didn't hear you. I was too busy frying him." At this Zakk pointed, and an arc of lightning erupted from his finger and downed the beast that was attempting to recover. "Yeah, for the 50th time." Swamper retorted, then switched off the training sphere. The beast dissolved as the holograms disappeared. "Actually, I've beaten him 58 times. I was going for sixty." "Well, sorry to stop your streak, but we've got REAL work to do," Swamper replied. "Like what? On this wasteland, the only thing we have to do is hone our skills till some stupid villain thinks he can take us on!" Swamper sighed. He had no idea what to do with Zakk. Always a live-wire... There was nothing he could do about it though. It was ingrained in the very materials he was created out of. But they were still friends."Nothing ever happens here!" Zakk intoned in a depressed voice. "Well, something happened today. An explosion occurred just outside our orbit. Something crash-landed on the swamp side, and I just sent out a science team to check it out. It's in a secluded area, but far from the scrapyard. We have to monitor their progress." The two heroes made their way to the command center. In the command center, they watched the science team come up to the area. It was easily visible. The burnt canister laid right in the center of a secluded glade of trees, an area used to grow Biosteel. There was just water around the area. A large crack was seen near the bottom of the canister. The symbols marking it made it obvious what it was. "Hoo-boy. What are we gonna do with that?" asked Zakk. "I have no idea. But," Sam here had a worried tone, "One of the team just went missing. His signal's still there though." "Whoa! I think I just saw something grab another one of the sci team!" Sam wasn't sure if he should trust Zakk. He had an uncanny ability to see things that weren't there, but thing that he wished were there. He also was a bit of a joker. But the screen showed the final member of the team looking around worriedly. His voice came in over the radio. "I-I--I'm coming back guys. I don't know what happened, but I thought I saw something grab F--AAAAGAGHHHH!!!" And with that, the screen went blank. End of Chapter 2 Chapter 3 "I think I know what might have grabbed the science team we sent out" Bolt and Swamper were checking out the site of the unfortunate incident that had happened earlier. "What, Bolt?" "Remember that story about the Krokanus?" Swamper sighed. "You know that's a myth. An urban legend. Like Bigfoot. Or the Abominable Snow-bot." "Yeah, but I got to talk to the bot that actually lived through it. He convinced me." Anyone could convince you of anything. Thought Swamper. Just then, a flock of Goki Birds erupted from the foliage and took off. "I wonder what scared them." Said Bolt. Suddenly, without warning, a strange creature jumped at the two heroes. It was followed by two more of the same kind, at least, they looked sorta alike. The heroes went into action. Bolt's fists crackled with energy and he beat and slashed at them. Swamper's Particle Gun was almost overheating he was firing it so much. Then, just as suddenly as they came, they exploded. One by one. Unnoticed by the heroes until much later, a green slime that was covering part of the creatures bodies slid off and back into the swamp. "Well now. I think we found the science team." Swamper moved forward and poked at one of the parts. "I wonder what made them act like this though. It explains why their signal was still active." "We better call this place off limits till we figure out what happened." Bolt had a point. The two heroes headed back to the Swamp Outpost to think it through. Meanwhile... Corrupter and Doomsaw were plotting their rebellion. The plan was perfectly clear in Corrupter's mind, but Doomsaw had to hear it once or twice. Or three times. Scratch that, this was the seventeenth time Corrupter had to explain it to him. "We get the nueclear waste, power up the machine without him knowing, and we command it to destroy Rogue and then we take over the galaxy without him!!!" "Oh right. I get you now. But wait, what was that second part again?" Corrupter sighed. "Jussssst do what I tell you! Now first we need to get a hero...." End of Chapter 3, Chapter 4 Bolt was on patrol, dissatisfied as usual. The waste crash-landing was interesting, but nothing more seemed to happen. Bolt was in for more excitement than he knew, however. Or wanted. Suddenly, he was ambushed. Some kind of jamming frequency kept him from using his electrical powers, and soon, Corrupter was on top of him. The dark energy seeped into his core, giving him an amazing amount of pain. After a while, they let him up. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to. Corrupter's new servant was ready to carry out his master's wishes, and he immedeatly headed toward the irradiated Biosteel. Meanwhile... Swamper was checkng out a sample of the irradiated Biosteel that he had taken from the site. "I don't believe it!" he said to no one in particular. "The radiation has mutated the Biosteel. It now..." But he was cut short when the alarms that he had placed around the site of the crash went off. He wasted no time. In a moment, the swamp speeder was racing towards the scene. Meanwhile.... "So those fools thought they could double cross me, did they?" That was a favorite word of his. Fool. It carried so much with it, and still made him feel higher than the one he was talking to. He was currently listening to Corrupter and Doomsaw's conversation through tiny bugs he had placed. He wasn't one to take chances. "It seems that I have to do this myself. He stood, and began to make his way to the site where his precious Neuclear wast was. Swamper soon reached the site, and was shocked to find Bolt removing the canister from the Biosteel glade. Shocked not only figuratively, but also literaly. As soon as Bolt noticed him, he pinned swamper to the ground with the electrical forces he controlled. As Swamper thrashed around, he noticed something in the sky. "Finally!" He thought. A hero pod screamed through the atmosphere, and into Bolt, knocking him away. Frank Boomer got out. "Looks like you could use a hand!" "That's an understatement." "Idiotsssss!!! You cannot defeat both of usssss!!! You are finissssshed!!!" Corrupter leapt out, followed closely by Doomsaw. Feirce fighting ensued, ending with Doomsaw stunned and Corrupter at Boomer's mercy. "Wait." The two heroes turned, and saw their corrupted friend. "I...will not...be your pawn!" He strained for every word, fighting against the corruption with every ounce of good in his body. "You...can never...make me...ung...forget...forget what I am...What we are...." Bolt now stood right above Corrupter, his blade drawn. " We are....Heroes....HEROES TO THE CORE!!!!" Bringing his blade down, he smashed it right into the dark core of his former master, destroying it in a blaze of light that purified his own core. Doomsaw had now recovered, but he was no match for three heroes, even if they were tired. Soon, the two villains lay before them, dead. "So I guess that's that. That was more excitement than I ever wanted to see." Boomer and Swamper laughed, amused by Bolt's confession. Their victory party was cut short, however, by a dark and twisted voice: "Well well well. Looks like you did the dirty work for me." Rogue came out of the shadows he was hiding in, watching the entire fight. "Now, you will see what I can do with my double-crossing henchbots, and some of your precious Biosteel!!!" He raised his claw, and the parts of the two tratiors flew into the air, attaching themselves to him. The stolen absorbtion program was doing it's work. He then turned to the Biosteel glade. "Now, with this, I shall be invincible!!" The Biosteel began to move, working it's way towards the towering titan. But suddenly, it grabbed him, and pulled him under instead. The heroes were only able to watch, as he was transformed into a hulking monster, made of organinc and robot-made materials. "I shall rule! I am DARK BIO!!" The heroes could do nothing. Their shots merely bounced off the extremely tough and still flexible Biosteel. All they could do was run. They ran for what seemed like hours, and everytime they passed a glade of Biosteel, the beast absorbed it and grew stronger. Just then, Boomer tripped, and his sonic weapon went off. Swamper and Bolt were thrown to the ground in pain. Boomer shut it off as soon as he could. Swamper said, "Wait, turn that thing back on, but point it at the creature! The Biosteel may have become sentient, but it's still Biosteel!" The frequency blared, and the beast fell on all fours, stopped by the intense pain he felt as the Biosteel was manipulated by the frequencey. Bolt and Swamper went into action. A bladed saw cut through one limb, while an electrical sword sliced off and electrocuted another. The beast still had control of it's faculties, however. It merely used the Biosteel to reattach the limbs. Then, Swamper had an idea. "I'm going to put a bomb in it! Detonate it when I say!" He leapt up, and fired his Particle Gun, creating a gaping hole in the creature's chest. Then, he grabbed a charge, and threw it into the cavity. The Biosteel began to flow back, repairing the metal and covering the bomb. "Now Bolt!!!" Electricity arced from Bolt's hand, straight into the closing hole, striking the charge. After a few agonizing moments, a huge explosion threw the heroes back, igniting the Biosteel, and destroying the beast. "It's a good thing I got in all that practice, eh Swamper?" Bolt remarked. "Yep. Sure was. Now lets get back to the outpost. I'm sure now that there's nothing to protect here we will be reassigned. It will take several years for the Biosteel to regrow, if at all. Move out, Bio 1!" End of Chapter 4 FIN Category:User:King Joe Category:Stories Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:HF:BIO